Fendt 700 Vario (Farming Simulator 17)
The Fendt 700 Vario is a available in Farming Simulator 17. It is a strong medium tractor capable of working with both small and medium implements. The 700 Vario is expensive, heavy and sluggish - but it offers two different engine upgrades that can make it extremely powerful for its size. Advantages *'Two Powerful Engine Upgrades:' The 700 Vario has two different engine upgrades available. While both are expensive, each upgrade boosts the tractor's horsepower by a large amount. *'Low Maintenance:' The 700 Vario's maintenance cost is extremely low for its size. This advantage will diminish if you buy engine upgrades. *'Weight Stability:' The 700 Vario's weight makes it much harder to tip over when working with , compared to other tractors of its size. This stability can be increased even further with a Wheel Weights upgrade. *'Good Wheel Customization:' The 700 Vario has four different wheel customization options, for maximum flexibility. It is also the smallest tractor that can be fitted with Wheel Weights, for extra stability when towing or lifting heavy objects. Disadvantages *'Very Expensive:' The 700 Vario is very expensive to buy, as are all of its optional upgrades. Cost-wise, it is not competitive with larger tractors. *'Poor Acceleration:' With its default engine, the 700 Vario's weight makes it accelerate rather slowly. Engine upgrades will solve that problem. *'Poor Color Customization:' The 700 Vario can only be repainted in one darker shade of green, and the paint job is expensive. Customization Front Loader Attacher * No: Can't install a attachment. * Yes (+$800): Adds a attachment point at the front of the tractor. Engine Setup * 716 Vario: No change to engine power. * 720 Vario (+$17,500 and +$35/d): Increases engine power output to 147 kW / 200 hp, improving the tractor's performance with medium implements. * 724 Vario (+$37,500 and +$75/d): Increases engine power output to 177 kW / 240 hp, allowing it to operate most medium machinery very comfortably, and tow larger tippers. Main Color Wheel Setup * Standard: Basic wheels. * Wheel Weights (+$1,200): Attaches heavy weights to the rims of the tractor's rear wheels. Acts as a built-in Weight. * Narrow Tires (+$1,600): A narrower set of wheels. Slightly improves the vehicle's turning radius, but also makes it more prone to tipping over. * Wide Tires (+$1,800): Slightly wider tires give a bit of extra stability. * Rear Twin Wheels (+$4000): The tractor's rear axle now carries two pairs of two wheels each ("Standard" tire width). Provides a significant increase in stability. Specifications *'Price:' $164,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $160 / day *'Leasing Costs:' $3,280 + $8,200/h + $1,640/d *'Engine Power:' 121 kW / 165 hp *'Max. Speed:' 53 km/h / 32 mph *'Max. Reverse Speed:' 14 km/h / 9 mph *'Fuel Capacity:' 400 L / 105.7 gal *'Front Attachments:' Three-point hitch, Drawbar (Bolt) *'Rear Attachments:' Three-point hitch, Drawbar (Ball), Drawbar (Bolt) *'Mass:' 8,006 kg Gallery Category:Farming Simulator 17 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Tractors Category:Farming Simulator 17 Vehicles Category:Farming Simulator 17 Fendt Category:Fendt